Spencer and Toby - Heat, Butterflies, Love
by TobyandSpencer
Summary: SPOBY SMUT! I wanted to try one out... Sorry if it's BAD. Spencer and Toby's first time.


Goosebumps. Butterflies. Heartbeats. Sweaty palms.

It was the feeling she felt before their first time. Their first sharing of each other, to go by their own rhythm. She felt these strange feeling arise inside her as she was kissing her boyfriend right then. She was straddling his hips, kissing his lips tenderly, passionately. She felt his hands going slowly up her back, between the bottom of her shirt, and the top of her jeans. She felt a new wave of heat hit her, and she continued kissing Toby, to the point where she had to stop to breathe. The sun streamed into the room, her bedroom, and glowed off their silhouettes. Spencer looked at him then, and Toby had this new look in his eyes. She could see her reflection in the blue shade of his eyes, her eyes glowing. Toby rested his hands around her waist, whispering softly, "Are you sure?"

Spencer breathed out, and she knew she would only want to be with Toby like "this". "Yes." She replied back, and then smiled gently. Toby kissed her as she threw her arms around his neck. She felt him smile, and then lift himself up, and he wrapped one hand under her calf, the other around her waist, so Spencer could straddle him as he carried her gently to the bed. She laughed and then gasped at this small gesture.

He settled her gently on the bed, and Spencer began pulling herself back, as he followed her. Spencer kissed him once, his hands touching her hips, before he lifted his shirt up, and Spencer helped him pull it off. As he threw it to the side, Spencer grabbed him around his hips, and kissed his chest, soft and warm. Toby closed his eyes, and he went down to kiss her, but Spencer teased him, allowing his mouth onto hers, but then she began trailing backwards to lean against her pillows. Toby followed after her, and she could feel her heart beating faster and faster, her pulse rising. Toby then straddled her one leg, then pressed one of his knees between her legs, it pressed slightly against her, and she smiled as he kissed her gently, and then he pulled back, and undid the buttons on her shirt, sliding his fingers down to graze her soft skin. She smiled as she looked up at him, and Toby smiled back, and she pulled herself up to kiss him, and she felt Toby shift his body to cuddle against hers, and he pulled her under him, placing his hand on her cheek, kissing her. Spencer peeled her shirt off her shoulders, and Toby grabbed it, helping her throw it off the bed. Spencer laughed gently, and Toby kissed her neck, his hands under her breasts. He didn't "touch" her like that; she could tell he was too nervous. She loved him. Spencer reached behind her, and undid her black bra, and let it slid in front of her, and she threw the bra off the bed. She could feel Toby glance at her, but she felt him shy away from it. Spencer stopped, and kissed his shoulder, and then touched his hand, then she laced her fingers with his, and she brought his hand under her breasts, his eyes staying on hers.

"It's okay." Spencer whispered, kissing his neck while he was above her. Toby kissed her gently, before she let his hand go. He began sliding his right hand over her breast, caressing it slowly, gently, his fingers bringing a new pleasure she had never felt. Spencer moaned slightly, kissing him. He pulled his face away from hers, kissing her neck, even letting his tongue graze her jaw line slowly. Spencer felt her eyes roll to the back of her head, the pleasure overwhelming. Toby got off of her for a few seconds, just looking at her. "I don't want to hurt you."

Spencer looked at him, his hands on each side of her waist. "You won't. I trust you."

Toby nodded, and Spencer pulled his face back into hers, and she grabbed his belt, and undid it slowly. He pulled his jeans off, and then Spencer allowed him to go back in between her legs. Toby moaned when she kissed his neck, biting it slightly, not roughly. She reached down, and undid her own jeans. Toby saw from the corner of his eye, and he slid his hand down her stomach, slightly pulling her jeans down. She pried the jeans off of her, and Toby gently hovered above her still. She slid her legs around Toby's waist, and she tightened her grip.

They began kissing again, slowly. Spencer felt a burst of lust lash out, and she then slid her hand over Toby's waist, pressing her hands against him, bringing him closer into her. He moaned quietly, and Spencer grabbed his boxers between her fingers. She looked up at him. He nodded gently, kissing her cheek, then her chin, then her neck. "I'm ready." Spencer said.

Toby kissed her chest, then between her crease in her breasts, then he kissed her stomach. Spencer gripped her sheets, closing her eyes. Toby grabbed her blue panties and he slowly slid them off of her. Spencer opened her eyes, and Toby brought himself back above her, and she kicked her underwear off. Toby then slid his boxers off, and Spencer felt just their body heat now. Spencer froze, she felt more nervous than ever. "I have to get…" Toby breathed out. Spencer nodded. Toby reached over the side of the bed, and grabbed a condom. She waited as he slid it on, and he kissed her again, slowly, deeply. He stopped for a second. "If you feel too uncomfortable… just tell me, okay?" Spencer nodded. "Okay."

Toby smiled at her, and she smiled back. He kissed her neck, and she tightened her legs around him, one of his hands grabbed her calf, and brought it over his hip. Then… she felt it. She felt him press his member into her. Slowly, she felt herself tighten around him. He pushed himself in, groaning. Spencer gasped, and she felt her palms grown sweaty. She was wild, hot, and definitely horny. Toby pushed himself all the way inside, his member deep and hard. He stayed like that, adjusting to how tight she was.  
Spencer kept flinching and moaning, his member big and new to her. Her fists grabbed around her sheets, and he began to thrust inside her vagina. "Ah!" Spencer moaned loudly. Toby let out a loud moan. She felt him thrust inside her pussy, hard and then he began to move faster, and his penis almost felt like it was going to explode inside of her. Spencer closed her eyes, her body temperature sky rocketing. Thrusting faster, Toby shoved his full member inside and out of her, slamming against her each time with a loud moan. Spencer felt herself scream, "Ah! Oh my god, it feels so good Toby, oh my— AH!" He continued thrusting himself in and out of her, and then she felt his hand roam down her stomach, and tough her clitoris. He rubbed small fast circles against her with his thumb, pressing inside her and then out, and then rubbing quickly and shocks of pleasure shot through her body, and Spencer felt his member thrust harder in her, hot and deep, she felt her body shake as she felt herself orgasm all over him for the first time. She didn't want to curse like this, but she couldn't control it. "Fuck! Oh my god, fuck! Harder, please, please, faster!"

Toby seemed even more turned on by this, and he began to pull her body closer to the edge of the bed, and then he pulled both of her thighs over his hips, and she tightened around him, before he began thrusting again, he was wet with her own cum. He slipped in and out of her, her body shaking. His cock hit her walls of her pussy roughly on her G-spot, and she was shaking. He began to slowly thrust now, and he took three of his fingers, and began thrusting around her sensitive areas around her pussy, his cock still inside of her as he rubbed her clit, then he was rubbing his hand so quickly against her, she felt her heart skip a beat as she again orgasm. She tipped her back backwards, arching herself as she screamed, "Oh, god!" He thrust himself deeply again, and she felt himself cum inside of her, her walls loosening against him. "Ah, god!" he moaned. Spencer kept him inside of her, after her heart had to steady itself. They were breathing heavily. And she sank into him. Deeply in love.


End file.
